The Hidden Alteran's
by AlteranHumanJRM
Summary: The Alteran's a people with a recorded history of 60 million years are not a people who lie down and died. They plan for many problems they have and will face, one such plan is Project Triroran an escape from war with the wraith but also war winning one.
1. Chapter 1

_**The Hidden Alterans**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate or Harry Potter (Crossover).**

**Note I am not very good at English and out of the whole subject; spelling is the bit I am worst. Also that all the new prototype or modified systems and ships will be explained at the end of this chapter and the difference between my harry potter's life and the books version.**

**Pairing: Harry Potter/Sam Carter maybe Harry/Mutli**

**Rated: M**

**Genre: Romance & Adventure**

**Chapter 1: The Alterans city ship Avalon**

Project Triroran had been one of the great escape ideas that had come up in the last years of the Alteran/Wraith war, a way to keep their civilisation alive and a way to build up forces without the Wraith around to attack and feed on the Alterans, then come back with re-enforcements to win the war.

It was true escape of what even accession could not achieve a place to hide. It had been originally been Janus idea like always a crazy but brilliant idea.

The plan was simple the battle city ship Avalon (new prototype city ship) would make its way into another reality by firing the reality beam at a black hole, then jump to hyperspace thought the black hole with a predestined reality coordinates and then come out of hyperspace in the other reality. There the Alterans would build up their forces, increase their population and upgrade there technology in order to have a number and technologic advantage against the Wraith.

Then the Alterans would come back through into their birth reality with new forces via a dimensional time bubble make them appear a few year after the city had left the war to taken out the Wraith.

The plan gone perfect they had made it to the other reality everything was working fine until the StarShip drive had malfunctioned due to the jump destabilising the drive making it drain energy from the ZPM's to 25% of there combined power and nearly crashing the city into the planet it had appeared above. As to keep the city from crashing and a way to the Alterans alive, the cities AI active transported 95% of the Alterans on board into prototype status pods (the city was mainly a prototype). The other Alterans to the planet the city had appeared above when they arrived while the city landed on the moon orbiting the plant in order the make repairs.

It would be 10,000 years until the ship would reactivate by one of the descendants of the Alterans on the planet. During that period of 10,000 years, the AI activated the safety programs that would come on line if the Alterans had to go into status in order to keep Project Triroran going.

These programs included a virtually environment which allowed the Alterans to know what was happening in the outwards in the new universe. Launch probes that would look for new elements, crystal compounds and other material to improve the Alteran technology. Lastly, the AI found a glitch on the status pods programming that they could only open by an Alteran and from the outside. With that, the AI started constructing the new fleet while keeping an eye on the planet for an Alteran powerful enough to deactivate the pods.

By the time, the city was reactive the energy to mater coverers and Constructors (Replicator bug with safeties still in place) had constructed 1827 modified Aurora-class battleship, 15.36 million modified Puddle Jumpers, 18.79 million Lantean class fighters (prototype).

The city also constructed 1397 modified Point Defense Satellite, 198.47 trillion modified drones (multi-phasic), 26 ZPM reactivates/rechargers (which are recharging the 15 ZPM's powering Avalon and where prototypes), 87.37 million ZPM's and 12.84 million modified ZPM's (Arcturus ZPM's).

(Time Skip 10,000 years)

Harry Potter stood there in the middle of the great hall of Hogwards looking at his opponent Lord Voldemort aka Tom Marvolo Riddle who was standing across the hall from him.

Harry was 6ft tall dressed in an emerald green Basilisk battle suit with a hooded cloak (which could be switch with his invisibility cloak with just a through) to match. The suit had been made from Sally's shed skin (he did not kill the Basilisk in second year because he became battle heir to Slytherin when he defended Voldermort when his parents died).

Harry wore around his neck was Slytherin's locket, the Resurrection stone in a necklace and his shrunken trunk containing even thing he owed including Hufflepuff's Cup and Ravenclaw's diadem.

On Harry's left shoulder stood his familiar Flake a ice phoenix, across back gleaming from the new morning sun was the sword of Gryffindor and right hand was his custom battle staff.

"So Tom now that I have removed all of your Horcruxes and destroyed them (he just killed the snake), may I the master of death be the first to well come you back to being mortal" said Harry calmly.

"Potter you will died for what you have done to me" yelled Tom raising the Elder Wand and saying "_Avada Kedavra_"

"_Expelliarmus_" Harry calmly spoke as he raised his staff even though he could do it silently and wandlessly (without his staff).

The bang was like a cannon-blast and a pure white beam erupted at the point where the spells collided. Harry saw the Elder Wand be blasted out of the hand of Tom's that had ended the lives of so many people during time it had wielded a wand just before Tom was hit by the beam of the white spell throwing the body into the wall behind it. The rest of the hall crowned with people watch in silence as the Elder Wand spun towards Harry's open hand.

When the wand and the master met there was a flash of white light 10 times brighter when the light disappeared Harry Potter the master of death was gone.

(Avalon a few seconds before)

The city ships sensor were going haywire when they picked up the powerful ZPM blast, which could have blown the planet below apart with its force if the blasted had not been localized to a focused area e.g. blasted from a wand. Immediately the AI order to scan for the Alteran making that power, only a few seconds later another blast was admitted for the same location only a 1000 times more powerful enough to level the galaxy.

Acting quickly the city beamed the Alteran up only a few seconds later the form of Harry Potter stood in the gate room of Avalon.

After 10,000 years, Avalon was finally about to be reactivated and to say the people of the Wizarding world where it for a shock was an understatement.

**Prototypes/Modified Alteran Technology:**

**Name: The Alteran city of Avalon**

**Type: Prototype**

**A Battle city ship is 5 times the size of a normal city ship such as Atlantis and can have a maximum population of 2 billion Alteran (there are 1.63 billion in status after the other have been beamed down to Earth). Hull made of a Trinium (21.3%),** **Neutronium (19.2%), Naqahdriah (36.1%) and** **Naqahdah (23.4%) alloy which also makes the city airtight. Avalon has 250 ship construction docks. Avalon has five Jumper Bays (48 Jumpers in each) and 12 Fighter Bays containing 125 Fighters per bay.**

**Technology: Avalon has multi-phasic shield and cloak devices. Alteran beaming ****teleportation****, trasportaters, mater to energy devices, time dilation devices, holographic projector rooms, ****Stasis Chambers, a Repository of Knowledge, DNA Resequencers and the reality beam. **

**Propulsion: Sublight, ****Stardrive, Sublight Drive and Wormhole Drive. **

**Power: To work at maximum power Avalon needs 15 ZPM's, 26 Alteran Naqahdriah generators (1 generator is equal to ¾ of a ZPM), or three ****Arcturus ZPM's**** (A-ZPM's is equal to 4 ½ ZPM's). To work at minimum power Avalon needs 4 Alteran Naqahdriah generator or 1 ZPM.**

**Weapons: 174 Alteran Beam weapons, 392 Quantum ****ion cannons and a maximum capacity of 55.8 trillion modified drones. **

**/**

**Name:** **Aurora****-class battleship**

**Type: Modified**

**A multi-purpose battle cruiser, which has only increased 1/3 in its size compared to a normal Aurora-class battleship. Maximum crew complements 2,650. Hull comprise of the same alloy as Avalon. The Battleships have three fighter bays, which contain 6 Jumpers and 27 fighters in each bay.**

**Technology: Alteran beaming ****teleportation****, matter to energy devices, ****stasis chambers****, holographic projector rooms, multi-phasic shields and cloak.**

**Propulsion:**** Intergalactic Hyperdrive, Sublight and Sublight Drive (allowing it to go 99.9999999997% of the speed of light) .**

**Power: Maximum 1 Archurus ZPM or 3 ZPM's or 5 Alteran Naqahdriah generators. Minimum 1 Alteran Naqahdriah generator.**

**Weapons: 27 Alteran Beam weapons, 38 Quantum ion cannons and a maximum capacity of 1. 75 trillion modified drones**

**/**

**Name: Puddle Jumper **

**Type: Modified**

**Technology: Multi-phasic shield and cloak, matter to energy device and is ****same size as normal Puddle Jumpers however hull is made of alloy as Avalon (maximum crew of 12).**

**Propulsion: Sublight and Interstellar Hyperdrives**

**Power: 1 ZMP or 2 Alteran Naqahdriah generators (mainly to power the Hyperdrive)**

**Weapons: 3 Alteran Beam weapons (2 front and 1 rear), 2 Quantum ion cannons (1 front and 1 rear) and a maximum capacity of 12,000 modified drones (pocket dimension).**

**/**

**Name: ****Lantean class fighters **

**Type: Prototype**

**Technology: ****Multi-phasic shield and cloak, modified Wraith culling beam and is ****same size as Puddle Jumpers however, hull is made of alloy as Avalon and shaped like a Wraith dart and a Death gilder fused together (piloted by a 2 man crew).**

**Propulsion: Sublight and Interstellar Hyperdrives**

**Power: 1 ZMP or 2 Alteran Naqahdriah generators (mainly to power the Hyperdrive).**

**Weapons: 5 Alteran Beam weapons (3 front and 2 rear), 4 Quantum ion cannons (2 front and 2 rear) and a maximum capacity of 6,000 modified drones (pocket dimension).**

**/**

**Name: ****Point Defense Satellite**

**Type: Modified**

**Maximum Crew to work the Satellite is 26 Alterans.**

**Technology: ****Alteran beaming ****teleportation****, matter to energy devices, holographic projector room, multi-phasic shields and cloak (even with the extra's it is 1/2 the size of a normal Point Defense Satellite).**

**Propulsion: Sublight and Interstellar Hyperdrives**

**Power: 2 ZMP or 3 Alteran Naqahdriah generators (mainly to power the Hyperdrive and the main beam weapon).**

**Weapons: 12 Alteran Beam weapons, 17 Quantum ion cannons, a maximum capacity of 18,500 modified drones and the main beam weapon**


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Hidden Alterans**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate or Harry Potter (Crossover).**

**Note: ****I am not very good at English and out of the whole subject; spelling is the bit I am worst.**** Also that all the new prototype or modified systems and ships will be explained at the end of this chapter and the difference between my harry potter's life and the books version.**

**Pairing: Harry Potter/Sam Carter maybe Harry/Mutli**

**Rated: M**

**Genre: Romance & Adventure**

**Chapter 2: Challenge and errors**

**Note: As many of the reviewers have pointed out I have made some errors so my deepest apologies. These are the point I wise to point out or explain:**

**Firstly the numbers-**

**Of Alterans on board will be about 20,000 on aboard Avalon so about 1000 Alterans were beamed to earth (don't quote me on the actual numbers). **

**Of ZPM's I will need a lot to power the Puddle Jumpers/Lantean class fighter's hyperdrive's and the other ships wormhole drive (located in hangers aboard thousands of ships as are the fighters).**

**I am changing of 15.36 million puddle jumpers to 153,600 and the 18.79 million fighters to 187,900.**

**Secondly the weapons and the ship's hull -**

**The drones' destructive power is doubled by the fact they are inhased by Naqahriah.**

**The Quantum ion cannon are like the Tolian ones by much more powerful i.e. would go through Anubis ancient shields.**

**The Alteran beam weapon just think of the Asgard beam weapons but a lot more powerful and more efficient (on puddle jumpers and fighter they will be a lot smaller and powerful but could destroyed darts in one shot)**

**The hull of my ships the Naqahdriah is stable (helps absorb energy weapons fire), the Alteran created the Astria Porta for god sake stabilising one element isn't much of a problem and they were working on it in the milkyway (the research Ra found) so after 5 million years it should be stable. **

**Thirdly I am removing the modified ZPM's they may come back later. Also the Alterans in my fic gave the Asgard the beam tech so they already have it. The Alterans didn't have any tech with them so they couldn't get to Avalon so they integrated themselves into earth human population.**

**Fourthly the Lantean class Fighter's have the middle bit of the Wraith Dart with the Death Glider wings on the sides (can't fit through the gate but with hyperdrive it doesn't have to).**

**Fifthly the very high ZPM readings-**

**Well the reason they were so powerful when they collided with each other was one is the killing curse which kills the body and sends the soul to the afterlife (will need a hell of a lot of power to do that) and the power reading is at the collision point that's compacting all of that power into a few cm of space (remember I said it could if it had not been focus). **

**As for the Elder Wand and Harry output is because the hallows have been untied they have reparded all of the damage the Dursely's cause and have also destroyed all the magical and memory blocks and potions (love) Dumbledoor put of him, increasing harry power by 1,000 fold for a few seconds only before going back down to mage class.**

**I thank you all for pointing out my problems please continue to do so especial ****Morclivan7**** whose views I have take to heart (I am sorry about the spelling). **

Challenge:

Pairing: Harry Potter/Sam Carter maybe Harry/Mutli

Rated: M

Genre: Romance & Adventure

Must use the Prologue to base your stories off.

Must use be complete Weasley (Fred and George to if possible), Dumbledoor and Magical society bashing (if you can't just kill them off).

Must use all my prototypes in stories.

No slash.

Must be a long story, please look at Oma's Choice and HaloMass Effect: Ruptured Universe for ideas.


End file.
